smashbroscrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Peach
__TOC__ General Princess Peach Toadstool (Japanese: ピーチ姫, Pīchi-Hime), often referred to as just Peach, is the Mushroom Kingdom's princess and a major character in the Mario series. In the mainstream Mario games, Peach is known for being continually kidnapped by Bowser (and subsequently rescued by Mario). Often portrayed as a damsel in distress, Peach has taken the lead on several occasions, most notably her first heroic role as one of 4 playable characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 along with Mario, Luigi and Toad. More recently, Peach has taken the lead in Super Princess Peach, in which her objective is rescuing Toad, Mario and Luigi from Bowser. Peach is recognized for her feminine character, reflected by her relation with the colour pink. Changes From Brawl to Crusade *Floating near the ground is no longer possible, unless the float is initiated by dropping past a ledge or by holding Down while releasing Jump. *Jab has lost range and gained priority. *Forward tilt has lost speed and gained priority. *Up tilt has lost speed. *Down tilt has lost range and gained priority. *Dash attack has lost range. *Forward air has lost range but gained power. *Up air now has a slightly different hitbox. *The multiple hits in down air are now slower. *Forward throw has lost knockback. *Forward smash no longer involves three separate objects, instead only having the tennis racket. It also has more priority and can reflect projectiles. *Up smash has lost range. *Down smash is no longer easily escapable, and is actually a decent kill move. *Toad has been replaced with Toadsworth (to account for Toad becoming a playable character), and the multiple hits of the spores are no longer easily escapable. *Peach Bomber now bounces off shields as well as characters, making it more difficult to punish. *Parasol Float has gained vertical distance, but the parasol can no longer be put back up if it is stowed away. *Turnips move slightly faster, and as items they cannot be stopped by anything other than a shield. Bob-Ombs, Beam Swords and Mr. Saturns have disappeared. Attributes Peach is an extremely unique fighter. Due to some "issues" in the coding of items, her Turnips are among the best projectiles in the game, having practically infinite priority and effectively no start-up lag outside of actually plucking them. She's able to use Turnips in many different ways, such as perfect lead-ins for almost any of her aerials. Outside of her amazing Turnips, the rest of her moveset is very solid, and she has many guaranteed combos to work with, as well as great recovering range. Peach has seven different turnips, each denoted by a different facial expression. Four of them are identical in damage and knockback (dealing 9% and medium knockback), while the other three are unique. The "Surprise Face" turnip (looks like O.O) does 7% and very low knockback, which makes it an amazing lead-in for other attacks, the "Win Face" turnip (looks like :D, is effectively a replacement for the Wink-Eye from Melee and Brawl) deals 11% and high knockback, and her most deadly turnip, the "Stitchface" turnip, deals 30% and massive knockback. What makes the turnips even more useful is that, unlike in Melee and Brawl, they no longer hinder her attacking abilities at all, as she is able to perform just about every one of her attacks while holding a turnip. Peach can take advantage of this in a variety of ways; a good example is -after plucking a Stitchface- grab the opponent (must be input by Shield + attack, otherwise she will throw the turnip), use her D-Throw, then throw the turnip up. This will guarantee the turnip hitting at almost any percent, often resulting in a KO due to the Stitchface's massive knockback. One of the changes from Melee/Brawl to Crusade that has held her back is her inability to Ground Float, which is using her second jump float at ground level. This allowed her to use her aerial attacks instead of her ground attacks in any situation, as well as giving her full mobility and amazing spacing ability. In Crusade, she can only start a float at the peak of her second jump, forcing her lowest float range to be rather high. Luckily this can be bypassed to an extent by jumping from the ledge and floating, which puts her right above ground level for the whole duration of her float. She still has full mobility however, and is able to perform any of her aerials, as well as her S-Special and N-Special, without interrupting her float. Her ground game is filled with short-ranged attacks of relatively low kill power, although what they lack in KO ablilty they make up for in priority. As an example, her F-Tilt is able to cancel out a number of characters' Forward Smashes, most notably Goku's. Her F-Smash has also become a reflector at the cost of some of its KO power and the different objects used. Peach's aerial game is a force to be reckoned with. Although her attacks have relatively short range, each has a unique use that makes it very dangerous. Her D-Air, when ground-cancelled, combos into many of her attacks, including Grab and U-Smash. Her B-Air is very fast and has great kill power. Her N-Air comes out very fast and covers her in a hitbox. Her F-Air is extremely powerful when sweetspotted and is her only aerial with a true disjointed hitbox. Her U-Air is great for juggling and can be comboed into from her D-Throw anywhere between 0 and 60% on almost any character. Peach's Normal Moves Combo *Peach slaps twice. Side Tilt *Peach kicks high in front of her. Up Tilt *Peach creates hearts above herself. Down Tilt *Peach does a quick slap. Dash Attack *Peach charges forward. Side Smash *Peach attacks with her tennis racket. Up Smash *Peach spins around, dealing damage above herself. Down Smash *Peach spins on the ground, dealing damage with her dress. Neutral Air *Peach spins around in the air, slapping multiple times. Forward Air *Peach does a very quick slap. Up Air *Peach kicks upward. Back Air *Peach attacks with her bottom behind herself. Down Air *Peach rapidly kicks below. Forward Throw *Peach slaps the enemy. Up Throw *Peach spins and sends the enemy upward. Back Throw *Peach kicks the enemy behind. Down Throw *Peach smashes the enemy below herself. Ledge Attack *Peach gets up and attacks with her bottom. Peach's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Princess Peach (2005) Gallery Category:Characters